Some pride and quite a bit of prejudice
by slythadri
Summary: AU, EWE,OOC non-magical, shamelessly based on Jane Austen's masterpiece, will follow the plot but the characters will have my twist. Hinny, Dramione, other pairs.
1. Chapter 1

"_It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife." _

Hermione huffed and closed the pamphlet that her mother had casually left on the room.

"Ginny, you can't get upset about everything you read. You are young and beautiful and accomplished, you cannot let Mother get in your head."

Ginevra Weasley looked at her sheepishly.

"Not everybody is like you, Hermione. You are strong and resilient and…"

"Say it, Ginny, I'm stubborn."

Ginny laughed sweetly and hugged her favorite sister

"You know me, Mione, I'm a romantic. I thought I ought to be married by now. I feel like an old maid, I'm not keen on becoming a spinster. And of course, there is the matter of the entailment..."

Hermione gestured for her sister to stop talking

"First of all, if you are a spinster, so am I. After all, we are twins."

"We are fraternal twins, Mione, we don't even look like each other"

"And yet I am five minutes older, so shush. Second, twenty is not too old. We can still find noble gentlemen willing to unburden our parents," she said with her usual spark. "In fact, don't forget that there will be a ball next Saturday to welcome the militia to Marathon. I'm sure there will be plenty of prospects there, by the end of the night even Lavender will be married."

Ginny laughed

"I wouldn't worry about Lav-Lav. She might be the youngest, but I swear she will be the first of us to marry."

"Astoria, on the other hand, she may be more of a challenge, especially if she insists on singing at every social gathering. Her skill on the pianoforte is bearable, but this new thing of trying to sing opera, my my, we may all end up spinsters if she keeps it up," said Hermione.

The two sisters muffled their laughter with pillows. They had shared a room all their lives and these nightly conversations were their favorite part of the day.

The Weasleys were a well to do family from Longbourne, but fortune had not provided them with a male heir. In turn, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had now five daughters in need of husbands, as their estate was entailed, meaning that after Mr. Weasley's death it will pass to the nearest living male relative, which at this point happened to be a cousin, a man by the name of Gilderoy Lockheart. So Mrs. Weasley made it her life's mission to secure husbands for her daughters, and she was shameful in that pursuit.

The daughters were all beautiful, but different as the colors of the rainbow. Ginevra and Hermione were the oldest ones, fraternal twins. Ginevra, whom all called Ginny, was a redhead like their mother, while Hermione was a brunette with soft curls, as Mr. Weasley had been as a young man. Ginny was sweet and romantic, and it was a mystery to the whole town that she had yet to receive a marriage proposal fitting her dignity in life. The town was not so surprised about Miss Hermione Weasley's singlehood though. The girl was known to be inconveniently smart, and too opinionated for her own good. She was her father's favorite precisely because of that, but now the old man sometimes regretted encouraging her reading and banter habits so much, as she was not to inherit her own money, and finding a husband was paramount.

The younger sisters were close among themselves too. Daphne was nineteen, Astoria was eighteen and Lavender was seventeen. To everyone's astonishment, the youngest one was an unstoppable firebolt, capable to drag the other two into all kinds of mischief. Daphne would do anything her little sister would want, and they spent hours trying on hairdos and hairpins and ribbons while talking nonstop about young men, and Astoria, who was quite shy, would sit close and provide music for them to try new dances all day long. It had been Lavender who encouraged Astoria to try singing so she would be less of a wallflower, much to the chagrin of poor Mr. Weasley, who now needed to put cotton pieces on his ears when he sat to read in his study.

The next day Mr. Weasley was sitting peacefully in his studio, as his daughters were all mercifully working on the embroidery for their dresses for the ball when his peace was interrupted by the squeals of his beloved wife.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, I bring news! Most encouraging news! Netherfield Park has finally been let!"

"That is wonderful, my darling, but I fail to see how that is good news for me," answered the old man, containing the smirk that threatened to form in his face.

"Oh don't' play coy, Mr. Weasley, don't you want to know who has taken it?"

"Madam, I presume you are about to tell me," he said, still looking at his book.

"A very wealthy young man by the name of Harry Potter. I just heard from Lady Pomfrey that he is rumored to have five thousand a year! Oh, Mr. Weasley, we are saved now."

"And how is that, Mrs. Weasley?"

The older lady raised her hands and let them fall in exasperation.

"Because he must marry one of the girls, of course!"

"I don't know if he must, my dear. The man should have some measurement of free will, shouldn't he?"

"Oh Mr. Weasley, don't be a tease. You know perfectly well that if he meets Ginny he will fall in love with her. Or maybe even Mione, if she can manage to keep her mouth shut. But none of these will happen unless you go visit him and introduce yourself, so we can present the girls at the ball."

"In that case, my dear, I presume that you will be happy to know that I already did."

A chorus of squeals made him look towards the closed door, where undoubtedly his daughters would all be eavesdropping. The old man chuckled and turned to look at his wife, who was ogling him in disbelief

"And you waited all this long to tell me? Mr. Weasley, don't you have any compassion for my poor nerves?"

"On the contrary, my dear, I have the utmost respect for them. They have been my faithful companions for twenty-two years."


	2. Chapter 2

The ballroom was a buzz, lines of couples happily interacting in a country dance, following the lively, skipping steps and exchanges that so much promoted both friendly and flirtatious interactions. After a few dances, the room stood still to allow the guests of honor to walk through. Three elegantly dressed people stood at the beginning of the line. A handsome, dark-haired man with big green eyes and a shy smile. A woman that looked a lot like him, except that her expression was of mild disdain. And a tall, platinum blonde man who would have been incredibly handsome if not by the scowl on his face. The two lines of people bowed and the trio walked slowly through the room. The dark haired man was offering his timid smile to all the guests when he fixed his eyes on Ginny, who gave him a curtsy and a sweet smile of her own, making him stumble on his feet. The dark haired woman grabbed his arm quite vigorously, giving him a reproachful look. The blonde man avoided making eye contact with anyone.

When they finally made it to the other side the music started again and the dancers enthusiastically resumed their task. Mr. Weasley gathered his wife and daughters and guided them towards the dark-haired man.

"Mr. Potter, what a pleasure to see you again. May I present Mrs. Weasley, and these are my daughters, Ginevra, Hermione, Daphne, Astoria, and Lavender."

"I'm delighted to make your acquaintance," said Harry with a big smile in his face, his gaze jumping back to Ginny. "And may I introduce my sister, Miss Pansy Potter, and Mr. Draco Malfoy of Pemberley, in Derbyshire."

They all exchanged bows and curtseys. Hermione stared at Mr. Malfoy a bit longer than it was polite, just to see if the man was as easily ruffled as he seemed to be. Malfoy didn't flinch. He held her gaze and even lifted an eyebrow towards the end of their brief standoff when they were interrupted by Harry's voice

"Miss Weasley, may I have the next dance?" he was asking Ginny.

The group dissolved then and Hermione went to look for her friend, Miss Luna Lovegood, daughter of Lord Xenofilius Lovegood, who was hosting the party. Luna was twenty-four years old and the town considered her a hopeless spinster, as she was a bit unusual. But Hermione loved her very much and found her personality quirks quite adorable. The two went looking for some punch and found a secluded corner to sit and chat for a bit while taking a break from the vigorous dancing. They were halfway hidden by some curtains when another pair found the secluded area. The two men stood right outside the curtains, unaware of the ladies' presence.

"How come you are not dancing, Malfoy? There are plenty of beautiful women waiting to be asked."

"You say that because you snatched the only real beauty in the room, Potter."

"Don't be so surly. All the Weasley sisters are beautiful. How about miss Hermione? She is just as beautiful as miss Ginny."

"She is tolerable, though I find her impertinent."

"How can you already find her impertinent? You haven't even talked to her. I think you are being a sour fella."

"I'm sure your sister would agree with me."

"My sister would agree with you even if you were proclaiming that pigs can fly, Malfoy. And may I suggest if you are not going to propose to her, do not take her council. Pansy can be a handful if you let her. I'm going back there. I hope miss Ginny would have me for a few more dances."

"I'm sure if she does not, her mother will."

"One of these days, Malfoy, you will meet a girl that will turn that frown around. Now if you excuse me, I must seek my muse," Harry said, giving his friend a nod.

Mr. Malfoy stood there for a while, alone, apparently indifferent to everything around him. Hermione was running out of patience waiting for the man to move so they could get out of their hiding place. Luna was perfectly fine sitting there in silence, her ever dreamy eyes lost in thought. Hermione was feeling as uncomfortable as if she was holding her breath.

When the blonde man finally moved Hermione stormed out, followed by her friend, who pulled her by the wrist

"Fret not, Mione. The opinion of a surly man should not affect the way you see your self. Even if he owns half of Derbyshire."

Hermione smiled

"Well, I'm sure he owns the most miserable half then."

Sometime later the two eldest Weasley sisters found themselves trying to save poor Mr. Potter from the well-intentioned but drunken rants of their mother, who had decided to make an impression on the young man so he would court Ginny, but she was going at it in the completely wrong way.

"I am telling you, Mr. Potter, no young lady is as accomplished and beautiful as my Ginny. She will make a most excellent…"

"Mama!" chided the two girls at the same time, but that only slowed the older lady a tinsy bit

"Of course you would wonder how is she not married yet. Well, there was this fine young man who wrote her the most beautiful letters…"

"And that put a pin to it, a case of poetry destroying love," said Hermione in a gleeful tone, pulling her mother's arm in an effort to stop her desperate diatribe. At that moment Mr. Malfoy had joined their circle and out of the blue quipped

"One would think that poetry is the food of love," he said with an accusatory tone.

"Not if all that is behind it is but a vague inclination. When affection is not real, empty words would starve it to death," answered the curly girl

"Then what do you suggest can be done to open space for affection?"

Hermione smirked

"You may try dancing. Even if the only available partners are barely tolerable or even impertinent."

Malfoy froze in place. Miss Pansy Potter snorted but gave Hermione a look of admiration, she didn't think a girl from the country side would have it in her to be so sassy. Harry laughed, giving Hermione a wide grin.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day the family was sitting at breakfast when one of the footmen brought Mr. Weasley a letter.

"Well, I guess we will have a visitor," the father said, contempt in his voice. "My presumed heir wants to pay a visit. I guess the man cannot wait to see what he may get his hands on."

"Despicable," said Mrs. Weasley. "What kind of a vulture is this horrid man? I wish we could simply turn him down."

"I am afraid that is not an option, my dear. Besides common decency, the man is on his right to visit. After all, he presumably will manage the estate after I'm dead."

Mrs. Weasley continued on a rant on how inappropriate all of this was and what kind of a monster could this man be. The girls were about to retire when a messenger brought another letter, this time it was for Ginny.

"Miss Pansy Potter asks me to come for tea this afternoon. That is curious."

Mrs. Weasley immediately perked up

"Oh dear, it must have been Mr. Potter who convinced her to send the invitation. Oh, joy!"

"Actually, Mother, she says she would be delighted to have some company because her brother and his friend will be out," said Ginny, not letting the disappointment taint her voice. "May I take the carriage?"

Mrs. Weasley thought for a second, her frown speaking louder than words.

"Nonsense. The carriage is needed her. Go on horseback."

"But Mother, it may rain."

"Ginny, stop being so argumentative. Now go get ready. Make sure you are appropriately dressed. And wear your best shoes."

"But mama, what if it rains?"

"Ginny, shush. Now go get ready."

It did in fact rain and a messenger brought word that Miss Potter had given orders to set up a room for Ginny, as her clothes were soaked and they needed to be taken care of. He also passed notice that the girl was feeling indisposed after getting wet and cold.

"Perfect, now she will have to stay there for a couple of days," said Mrs. Weasley beaming.

"Mama! What if something happens to Ginny? What if she catches a sickness and dies? Would you be happy knowing that she did it all to find a husband?"

"Oh Hermione, you are always so dramatic. She will be fine. More than fine, once Mr. Potter takes good care of her."

Hermione didn't sleep that night. The next morning she arranged a bundle of clothes for Ginny and went to the dining room, where the family was sitting at breakfast

"I need the carriage. Or a horse. I'm going to see Ginny."

"Nonsense, Hermione. Don't you dare interfere."

Hermione huffed and stormed out the door. She was more than capable to walk the three miles to Netherfield Park. when she finally made it there her hair had fallen from her updo and her shoes and the hem of her petticoat were dirty with mud but she couldn't care less. She wanted to see her sister.

A servant took her to a breakfast room and announced her. Mr. Malfoy and Miss Potter were having their morning meal. Hermione gave a short curtsey

"I am very sorry to interrupt. I just want to see my sister. I am deeply worried about her."

Mr. Malfoy, who had stood to bow to her answered quickly

"She is upstairs. Mr. Potter is having breakfast with her in a nook in his rooms. Please, feel free to go see her."

She curtsied again, a bit taken aback by his sudden kindness, but did not dwell on it. She headed upstairs immediately.

"Did you see her dirty shoes and petticoat? And what about that hair? What does it say about her?" said Miss Potter.

"It says that she is willing to walk through the mud for her sister," answered Malfoy simply.

Pansy tilted her head in thought. She had tried to dislike Miss Hermione because of her obvious impertinence and carelessness, but now she was intrigued by them.

Hermione went upstairs and walked into a lovely scene. Ginny and Mr. Potter were having breakfast in a cozy nook, only a maid tending to them and giving them a lot of privacy, at least as much as decorum allowed. She decided to say hello quickly and excuse herself so she would afford them some more time alone. The maid showed her to a room so she could change and put herself together a bit.

When she felt more presentable and also reassured that Ginny was not only in good hands but quite happy where she was, Hermione made her way downstairs. She stopped by the entrance of the drawing room, where Mr. Malfoy was writing a letter while Miss Potter tried fruitlessly to get his attention.

"Please make sure to give your sister my best, Mr. Malfoy. For I simply adore her."

"I already did, madam."

"My, my, how fast do you write, Mr. Malfoy."

"On the contrary, I write quite slow."

"Please remember to give my best to your sister,"

"As I said, I already did."

Hermione decided she couldn't take the charade anymore and walked in.

"Miss Potter, I was wondering if you would like to have tea in the terrace. It is a beautiful day and I did not have much of a breakfast."

Miss Potter looked at her with a mix of embarrassment and relief. She quickly composed her face in a smile and laced her arm with the curly girl. The made small talk while the maids set up their tea. Once they were alone and run out of pleasantries Hermione tried a bit of prying.

"Miss Potter, forgive me if I'm intruding, but it seems to me that you are not really interested in Mr. Malfoy."

Miss Potter looked for a quick second like she was going to faint. Then she took a visible breath, and spoke softly."

"Mr. Malfoy is my brother's best friend. He is close to the family, and he is the most eligible man in England. I am expected to try and get him."

"Expected? By whom? Your brother?" Hermione looked horrified.

"Oh no, my brother would never force me to do anything. He is indeed as good and as pure as he looks. I'm the snake of the family," she said with a side smirk.

Hermione smiled back and asked

"Then who is pressuring you?"

"My aunt, Lady Umbridge. She has no children of her own and she will leave her title and estate to me. She would prefer that instead of leaving it to my brother because she wants me to marry Mr. Malfoy. She dreams of fusing our estates. As if she needed any more power. And she doesn't seem to realize that for the estates to actually fuse she would have to be dead. "

Hermione laughed, and the brunette joined her and for once they let loose and cackled in a most inappropriate way. When they regained some composure Hermione took Pansy's hand in hers

"Is he the man you would want to marry more than any other, Miss Potter?"

Pansy dropped her gaze, her cheeks flushing slightly.

"Not really, no."

Hermione nodded and encouraged

"If you could choose anyone in the whole wide world, who would it be?"

"Colonel Longbottom. He grew up with us, my father was his godfather. He is the sweetest man in the world."

"So this colonel Longbottom is the sugar to your spice, Miss Potter?"

The girl laughed and squeezed the hand that was holding hers.

"Please. Call me Pansy."


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later the family was supposed to receive the presumptive heir to the estate for dinner. At 6 pm sharp there was a knock on the door. A blonde man in his thirties, wearing a purple, overly ornated coat, a giant gold ring in his left pinky finger and an ear-to-ear smile introduced himself

"Gilderoy Lockhart, at your service."

At dinner, the family sat in silence, all of them with their gaze fixed on their respective meals, while the pompous man chatted away.

"I am indeed most fortunate to find myself under the patronage of the most exquisite mistress, Lady Dolores Umbridge, who has found appropriate to endow me with the rectory of Hunsford parish, next to Rosings Park. As such, my position in life is of great privilege and my direct access to Lady Umbridge is coveted by lesser men."

He then proceeded to go on and on about the virtues of his patroness and how the combination her generosity and his profound wisdom made him the most influential man in Hunsford.

"And who are the other two men in town?" quipped Mr. Weasley, but his wife gave him an angry look. Hermione and Ginny covered their mouths with their napkins to hide their chuckles but Lavender snorted loudly.

"We are about to retire to the drawing room for some quiet reading, Mr. Lockhart. I assume a man of God like you would prefer some time of solitude and silence? The footman can show you to your room so you can freshen up and prepare for bed," said Mrs. Weasley, hoping that the man would take a hint and finally shut up.

"I am a man of God, madam, but I am also a poet, for the Lord has showered me with many, many gifts, and one of them is a silver tongue. And as I have been received in this house with such joy, I must repay your kindness with some poems of my own authorship and of course a few sermons, to nurture the soul. Let us all retire to the drawing room, so your enjoyment may begin."

Seven pairs of eyes rolled at the same time, but apparently, Mr. Lockhart did not notice. They all sat begrudgingly in the drawing room and for two hours the man with the self-proclaimed silver tongue babbled away some of the most outrageous pieces of poetry anyone could come up with and follow up some of them with sanctimonious sermons to ensure that the young ladies of the house would not be filled with impure thoughts by the deep sentiments that his poetry was sure to instigate in them. When Mr. Weasley gave a sound snore Mrs. Weasley used the excuse of the older man's health to wrap up the excruciating evening.

The next morning Mr. Lockhart stopped Mrs. Weasley on her way to breakfast.

"Madam, forgive my impetuosity but I must confess, I have been struck by cupid's arrow most deeply. My heart is now utterly and irrevocably in the hands of the lovely Miss Ginny. I dare now to ask you for her hand in marriage."

"Oh. Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Lockhart, but we are expecting an offer from Mr. Potter of Netherfield Park."

"Oh. I see. Well, in that case, I am sure Miss Hermione would like to endear herself with a man of my privileged position in life," he said without missing a bit.

Mrs. Weasley looked like she got a very full Christmas stocking.

"Oh dear, of course, of course, Mr. Lockhart, come, come, you must ask her immediately."

They walked into the dining room and Mrs. Weasley started shooing all away like chickens

"Out, out, all of you! Mr. Lockhart needs to have a word with Hermione!"

Hermione looked like she was going to faint. She looked towards her father, who composed his face and gesture for her to not worry. She tried to pull one of her sisters to sit back down but Lavender and Daphne were the ones closer and they evade her grasp, laughing, before leaving the room. Astoria tried to sit, seeing the panic in her sister's face, but her mother dragged her, so all she could do was mouth "Sorry".

Hermione stayed glued to her sit, hyperventilating. It took her a minute to realize that Mr. Lockhart was already in the middle of his diatribe

"For I know you will be the most admired lady of Hunsford, second only of course to the most gracious Lady Umbridge. You will be living any lady of good breeding's dream, make your parents most proud."

She snapped out of her stupor, stood up and said

"Mr. Lockhart, while I greatly appreciate your offer, I must decline it. For I am the last woman in this world that could make you happy. I am not cut for the duties and privileges of being a clergyman's wife, I would embarrass you, and you deserve so much more than that."

"Oh, of course. Now, we must do our dance. For I know it is expected of a young lady to play coy to her suitor for it makes her more desirable in his eyes. But fret not my dear Hermione, you do not need to endear yourself more in my eyes, for my mind is already made."

"Sir, I am not trying to endear my self or make my self look modest. I am clearly stating that I will not, under any circumstances, marry you."

She ran out of the room, her mother yelling her name behind. Se went straight to her father.

"Father, please, you cannot make me. Please, I beg you, make this madness stop."

"Mr. Weasley!" squealed Mrs. Weasley, "you must make this ungrateful child see reason! Or I will never, ever again look her way. I will disown her!"

Mr. Weasley looked at her daughter, whose eyes were now pooled with tears and said

"Well Hermione, it seems to me now you are in a dilemma, for you are to lose one of your parents. If you do not marry Mr. Lockhart you will lose your mother. And if you do, you will lose me."

Hermione jumped onto her father's arms and after kissing his cheek ran to join her sisters.

Mrs. Weasley looked devastated

"Mr. Weasley, how could you!"

"Mrs. Weasley, I may not be the richest man in the land, but I still can avoid selling my children into a life of misery," he said, then gave his wife a soft look and said "they will be fine. We all will be. No need to tie any of them to that pompous blunderbuss," then he kissed her forehead and made his way back to his study.


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of days later Hermione went to visit Luna and found Lord Lovegood in great spirits.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, I am so happy you are here. You will be the first to know that my lovely Luna is engaged to be married. Oh, joy."

"What? Engaged? To whom?"

"To your very own cousin, Mr. Lockheart of course! Oh, my, now you are not only the closest of friends, but you are also now family! What a wonderful day!"

Hermione thought she was going to faint. She gave Lord Lovegood a quick curtsey and ran towards Luna's room. The blonde girl was brushing her hair and humming happily to herself.

"Hermione! I'm so happy you are here! Did daddy tell you the good news?"

"Good news? Good news? Luna, how can you marry that man? This is preposterous!"

"Oh Hermione, shush. Gilderoy is a bit eccentric but I like him very much. I like his poetry and he likes to hear my opinion on his sermons. And I like his smile very much. We will make a very special couple."

Hermione heard the penny drop in her head. They were perfect for each other. Luna was eccentric herself, and she would probably sit for hours with the garrulous man and simply smile, in real contentment. They were indeed made for each other.

"Of course you will, my dear Luna. I think I just got upset to think that you will be leaving me. But I want you to be happy. And I have always trusted your wisdom and your instincts. You will be quite happy in your marriage."

The friends embraced and Luna added

"You should come to visit as soon as I am settled. I cannot imagine my life without you in it."

"I will, I promise. Life is going to be boring without you, my Luna."

* * *

In the weeks to follow the Weasley sisters found themselves going to town quite frequently. The militia had arrived and suddenly the younger girls needed ribbons, buttons and all kinds of new adornments. Ginny was also in need of distraction, as Mr. Potter had left for London to take care of business, and though he promised to be back as soon as possible, the days seem to drag without his sweet smile. Miss Pansy Potter had left with him, but she and Hermione now kept a constant exchange of letters. In them, Pansy referred how she missed Netherfield Park but was now spending quite a bit of time with Colonel Longbottom, who had come with the excuse to visit his friend, although she hoped she was a bigger reason than her brother for the good man's company. Hermione tried to send her words of courage to pursue her heart's desire. She could not tolerate the idea of her new friend bending to the power plays of her aunt, and she was sure if Mr. Malfoy had not proposed to her by now, he was probably not interested either. Although it was hard to tell with that man. He seemed to run hot and cold. Why was she even thinking about him? Is not like he ever gave her a reason to spare a thought on him.

In one of their trips to town, the sisters made a new acquaintance. A very handsome young officer picked up the ribbons that Lavender "accidentally" dropped in front of him. However, the young man directed his attention to Hermione.

"Good morning ladies. Lieutenant Cormac Mclaggen, at your service."

Hermione blushed and took the hand he offered, allowing him to kiss it. Lavender huffed loud and indignant. The officer was unfazed and asked if he could escort the sisters home. Hermione got to know a bit about him, and the conversation drifted towards the ball that the officer had missed. In an effort to call his attention, Lavender mentioned who the honored guests of the ball had been. When Mclaggen heard the name Malfoy, he went pale. Hermione noticed this and suggested that they get some breadcrumbs from the baker and walk to the lake to feed the ducks. Maybe now she could get some information about the disconcerting man. After all, if her sister indeed became Mr. Potter's wife, then Malfoy would be a permanent fixture of their lives. That was her only reason to ask about him, she told herself.

When the younger girls were distracted by the ducks Hermione brought up the subject.

"So, seems to me that you are familiar with Mr. Malfoy?"

Lieutenant Mclaggen blushed but answered.

"We grew up together. My father was his father's steward, and I had been promised the rectory of Pemberley, as I had my mind set on joining the church. But when Mr. Malfoy senior passed, his son saw fit to deny me the promised position. That is why I had to join the army, to make a new way for myself."

"That is horrible," said Hermione, and she looked at Ginny, who lowered her eyes.

"It is done, no point on dwelling on it. After all, here I am, in lovely company," the handsome young man said.

The sisters returned home and bet their new acquaintance goodbye. That night, when the older sisters were having their nightly chat Hermione said

"That was a horrid story, what poor Mr. Mclaggen told us about that awful man Malfoy."

"I'm not sure, Hermione," answered Ginny. "I wouldn't judge until I hear Mr. Malfoy's version of the story."

"Why would you even want to talk to him?"

"Because he is Mr. Potter's friend. And I know him. He would not allow someone so vile to get close to him or his sister."

"Maybe Mr. Malfoy is a deceiving snake."

"Maybe you want Lieutenant Mclaggen to be right because he is easy on the eyes. But that is as much as you know about him. He may be lying too."

Hermione blushed. Maybe Ginny was right. Maybe she was favoring one man's word over another just because said man paid her attention while the other one was apparently uninterested in her. Maybe the one telling lies was her own pride.


	6. Chapter 6

A week later, Hermione went outside the house to get some air. Her mother was an insufferable bundle of nerves and nonstop chatter, as Mr. Potter had left for London and not come back, and the older lady feared the worst.

"Is that man Malfoy," she had said, "he has talked him into staying in London and away from my Ginny. Lady Pomfrey says that man has a sister that he needs to marry off, and I'm sure he thinks it should be Mr. Potter. Vile, I'm telling you, vile. He is taking advantage of the situation. You see, Lady Pomfrey also told me that the Potter girl has eloped! With whom, I don't know, but it must be a rascal. So now poor Mr. Potter must wash the shame that has fallen over his house, and I'm sure that man Malfoy is using his misfortune to his advantage. Oh my poor Ginny, why oh why is this happening to her," the matriarch had said, voice cracking.

Usually, this was when Hermione would see Luna, to take a break and gain some clarity, but now her friend was gone. So she was left sitting alone under a tree, ruminating on her mother's words. Was Mr. Malfoy really so vile? Between lieutenant Mclaggen stories and her mother's ramblings, he was looking quite evil in her eyes. And why, oh, why did that so tear her? She worried about her sister Ginny, of course. She didn't want the part about Mr. Potter being a fluke to be correct. But she was particularly vexed about the supposed cruelty and machinations of Mr. Malfoy. How can he be so bad when…

She stopped that thought in its tracks. She would not allow her mind to go there. She would not permit her brain to say "when he was so handsome." She turned her thoughts back to lieutenant Mclaggen, who she had run into again twice more. The second time he was even more charming, and she had started to get her hopes up. It seemed like he would try and court her. And he was mighty easy on the eyes. But then yesterday she literally bumped into him, when she was walking around town, and he walked into her, almost making her fall. He immediately composed his frown and was sweet and polite, making sure she was ok but she could swear two men were shouting colorful epithets at him until they stop when they saw her. She was dwelling in all these confusing events when Astoria came to find her.

"This came for you, Mione. And I need some quiet if I can sit here with you."

"Of course," she said, making room in her lap for her younger sister to lay her head on it like they used to do when they were little. She opened the letter and saw Miss Potter's elegant handwriting.

_My dearest Hermione_

_I am horrified to say that I may have caused great damage to your family, especially to your sister Ginevra. After our conversation and letters, I decided to take things into my own hands and, as you may already know, eloped with Colonel Longbottom, who is now my adored husband. The pursuit of my happiness has turned out to be a selfish endeavor, though. Now that it's clear that I would not marry Mr. Malfoy, my aunt is set on marrying my brother to his sister, Romilda. She is a lovely girl, but extremely young and not a good fit for dear Harry, as she has yet too much to learn. But I am afraid my good-hearted sibling may find himself tangled in my aunt's web. He is much too innocent. I am scared to approach Mr. Malfoy for help, as my aunt has made it clear that my beloved Neville and I are both persona non grata at Rosings, so we do not know what our stance is in Pemberley. What do you think, dearest friend? Can we save my brother and your sister from a life of misery? Please tell me what to do. I am for now staying in Brighton where my beloved Neville's regiment is and keep a loving correspondence with my brother, but I do not dare to say much to him as I'm sure my aunt is not beyond opening his letters now that he is staying at her house. I look forward to your response._

_Pansy._

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This letter explained some of the events, but not all of them. She was still pondering how to answer when Lavender interrupted her thoughts.

"Here. Apparently, you are the only person of matter in this house. Who does lieutenant Mclaggen talk to? Hermione. Who got a letter? Hermione. Oh, look, there is yet one more letter. For whom? For Hermione, of course," she huffed, dropping the letter on her sister's lap and almost hitting Astoria in the face with it before turning away haughtily. The sisters looked at each other and shrugged, then Hermione opened her second letter

_Dear Hermione_

_I am happy to say that I am quickly settled in my new home. My dear Gilderoy was true to his word, and he had the most beautiful cottage prepared for me, so all I have to do now is the upkeep. It will be wonderful if you come and spend a couple of weeks with me, keep me company while my beloved works on his sermons, his poetry, and his garden. I can also use the company when we go for dinner at Rosings Park. Lady Umbridge is not very friendly, but she insists on us going, and the honor makes my Gilderoy happy, so I do it for him. I must warn you though, it may get even more dry, as we have been informed that Mr. Malfoy is coming for the hunting season. I hope this doesn't discourage you from visiting me. _

_I hope to hear from you soon. _

_Love, your devoted friend _

_Luna Lockheart_

_PS: it is a such pleasure to sign now with my new surname. I can't wait to hear when you get to change yours too. _

Hermione smiled and moved to stand and go back indoors to Astoria's disappointment. She wanted to answer both letters. To Luna, she would say, of course, yes. And to Miss Parkinson, she would offer to see how bad things were at Rosings and to test the waters with Mr. Malfoy, to see where he really stood in all this.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione smiled as the carriage approached the Lockhart cottage in Hunsford. It was indeed, as bucolic as Luna had described it, and it made her happy to see her friend getting everything promised to her.

"Dearest cousin!" yelled Mr. Lockhart, who was tending to the garden when she arrived. He was wearing a simple linen shirt and work pants, but his head was adorned with a wide wing white hat with colorful feathers, tied under his chin with a baby blue ribbon. He seemed to have purposefully painted his nose with white mud or clay.

"Mr. Lockhart," answered his cousin, curtsying but unable to remove her gaze from his odd appearance.

"I see you are admiring my accouterment! It is my beloved Luna's masterpiece. She knows how much I love being in the sun, tending to my roses, but alas, my skin is delicate and easily damaged by the garden work. My sweetest wife arranged this elegant hat to shadow my face, for as you know, a clergyman's face is a window for the community to God. And perhaps you are familiar with the use of mud to protect such delicate skin? You probably are not, which makes me realize even more how lucky I am to be married to such a witty woman as my wife."

Hermione smiled in assent.

"Indeed, dear cousin, you have found your soulmate, and I can't be happier for you," she said, still trying not to laugh at the fact that the hat was meant to be worn by a dame. Only he and Luna could think he looked dashing in it, and that was why they were a perfect match.

"Gilderoy, you promised not to overwhelm our guest, as she has promised to stay for a fortnight, and I don't want her to take back that promise," said Luna, coming out to hug her beloved friend.

"And I won't, darling, this is your time with your friend. But first, let me say the great news: we are invited to dine at Rosings tomorrow eve. Do not fret, cousin, whatever your best gown is would suffice. Lady Umbridge is patient with those less fortunate than her."

Hermione gave a tight smile. She was not exactly looking forward to the dinner, but she also had a mission in mind.

The next evening the group made it into the luxurious rooms of Rosings Park. A petite, plump woman with a sour face was dressed in an overly ornate pink gown that would have looked much better on someone half her age. She completed her attire with an enormous black bow on her hair that made her look like a bat had landed on her head.

"Who is this?" asked Lady Umbridge, looking down her nose even though she was the shortest person there. Lockhart was about to start a rambling introduction when a low, silky male voice cut him from the other side of the room.

"Miss Weasley," said a tall, blonde figure, advancing quickly to offer her a deep bow.

"Mr. Malfoy," Hermione answered, curtsying and blushing. She had not expected such deference from the man. He turned to face the hostess.

"Madam, this is Miss Hermione Weasley, of Longbourne. We met during my stay in Netherfield Park."

The woman simply grunted. When dinner time came, Hermione was surprised to find herself sitting next to Mr. Malfoy.

"I hope you left your family all in good health, Miss Weasley?"

Hermione blushed, surprised that he would want to talk to her.

"They are very well, thank you, sir."

"And Miss Ginevra Weasley? Is she well?"

Hermione decided to get some answers out of him.

"She is well. But alas, I reckon she could be better, had she not been deprived of pleasant company. I was hoping to find Mr. Potter here but I guess he already left?"

Malfoy looked toward Lady Umbridge and decided to withhold an answer. Hermione saw his discomfort and store that information for later.

"Miss Weasley," called the odious woman. "Do you play the pianoforte?"

"A little, Madam."

"Do you draw?"

"No, ma'am."

"So, you have nothing to recommend you then?"

"Miss Weasley is an excellent dancer. She is also an avid reader and therefore, an excellent conversationalist," Malfoy interrupted harshly. Hermione looked at him with big eyes and blushed cheeks. When Lockheart tried to call Lady Umbridge's attention with one of his rants, Hermione whispered to Mr. Malfoy.

"You forgot to mention impertinent," she quipped.

A slight pink color tinted his cheeks as he replied.

"One's opinions are subject to change on the merits of the subject in question."

Hermione bit her lips to avoid been caught smiling by the prying hostess.

When they all retired to the drawing room, lady Umbridge insisted on Hermione playing the pianoforte. Not one to back down from a challenge, she took a seat in front of the instrument and cared to select the pieces she knew could perform adequately. After playing a few notes, Mr. Malfoy stood next to her.

"You will not distract me, sir. I may only know a few musical pieces, but I can play them from memory."

"I do not doubt that. Pray tell, have you heard from our friends of Netherfield?"

Hermione decided to get some answers.

"I have been in touch with Miss Pansy. I reckon you know she is now Mrs. Longbottom?" she asked, searching his face. To her surprise, his expression softened, almost to a smile. He leaned as close as decorum permitted, trying not to be heard.

"I'm aware. Colonel Longbottom is an outstanding man. Maybe in your next letter, you would send word from me, so they come to visit me at Pemberly? I believe word will be well-received coming from a trusted friend."

Hermione felt a rush of relief and happiness. Yet her judgment reminded her that there were more things to be known before coming to any conclusions about her conversational partner.

"I must confess, Mr. Malfoy, I have heard your name mentioned in recent times."

"Interesting. Who has brought my name up?"

She feigned nonchalance.

"Liutenant Cormac Mclaggen."

Without a word, Malfoy stormed out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione spent the next few days trying to distract herself by helping Luna around as much as she could. Every idle moment she had was promptly invaded by the memories of the dinner at Rosings. The interaction with Mr. Malfoy had left her even more confused than before. Her opinion of him certainly had changed, but she was also ashamed to say it was only because she was now the object of his attention. Just as with Lieutenant Mclaggen, good looks and a few words of praise had been enough for the man to now be in her good graces.

Trying for a smidgen of objectivity, she reminded herself that Malfoy had avoided giving any information about Mr. Potter's whereabouts or to address the issue of his relationship with Lieutenant Mclaggen. She was happy to find out that Colonel and Mrs. Longbottom were welcome at Pemberley, as she had already communicated to her friend in a joyful letter. But she still didn't know Malfoy's opinion on the relationship between Ginny and Mr. Potter, or the whole Mclaggen situation.

There were no more invitations to Rosings during the week. Hermione tried to tell herself that it was a relief, to no avail. Finally, Sunday came. Knowing that everyone would be attending church, she put special care on her appearance. When they got to the chapel, she saw the main box where Lady Umbridge and her party would sit. Her heart sank a little as Luna guided her to their assigned wing on the chapel's other side. Luna sat in front, ready to take on every word her husband would say. Hermione used her distraction to sit in the pew behind her. She was lost in thought when someone else sat, startling her. When she turned, Mr. Malfoy offered a head bow. Hermione made an effort to hide her shaking hands.

The service felt interminable, seating so close to this man. To her chagrin, the scent of lavender from his shirt made her smile.

"You are distracted," he whispered, making her skin rise in goosebumps. "I doubt the sermon is what makes you smile," he said, gesturing toward Lockhart and his monotonous diatribe against sin.

"I find myself feeling homesick," she whispered back. When he gave her a confused look, she added, "your shirt is scented. Lavender."

"Your sisters," he asserted. You miss them."

Hermione decided to throw a jab.

"I think about them all the time. About their happiness."

"You wish them properly married," he accused.

"I wish them _happily_ married," she corrected. For there is no worse faith than having a marriage for a cell."

Malfoy felt his heart pulsing in his throat. He had always seen marriage as a contract that needed to be chosen to the biggest advantage. Alas, at the age of five and twenty, he was acquainted with all the best prospects in the realm, yet had found them all wanting. Heiresses to fortunes as big as his, if not bigger, had not struck his fancy. He sat in silence for the remainder of the sermon.

When the service ended, he escorted Hermione out, though avoiding her gaze. Things didn't have time to get awkward because a courier was waiting outside the chapel.

"An urgent missive for a Miss Weasley," the man said, assuming Mr. Malfoy would be the principal man there and would know the lady in question. He took it from him and handed it to Hermione, showing her to a bench under a tree. He stood at a prudent distance but stayed put in case she needed assistance. Her face fell as she read, then she looked at a smaller note folded inside the letter and covered a sob with her hand.

"Miss Weasley?" Malfoy asked, sitting next to her but keeping his distance. She looked at him with teary eyes.

"It's my sister Lavender. That man, he, he," she gasped for air, "she eloped with lieutenant Mclaggen. She has no money, no connections; she is so trusting. She will be lost forever."

Malfoy felt anger run thorough his veins but kept his composure.

"Let me take you to the cottage. I will arrange for my carriage to take you back to Longbourne at once."

She managed to nod, quickly following his lead. Back at the cottage, she gave a haphazard explanation to her hosts and prepared to leave. When the carriage arrived, the driver had a letter for her. She climbed on and opened it.

_Miss Weasley_

_I'm afraid I'm guilty of injuring you not once but twice. And for that, I am deeply sorry. My first and most grave offense was not to share my relationship with Mlaggen when you inquired about it. My father loved him like a son and had promised him the rectory at Pemberly as the young man had announced his intention to join the church. But after my father died, Mclaggen abandoned his promise and instead asked for the value of the living. I agreed to it, and in a matter of months, he had gambled it away. He came back trying to get the rectory again, but I refused. He then tried to convince my sister Romilda to elope with him, thinking I would make her marry to avoid shame. She confessed to me the plan, and Mclaggen was banished from our lives. She was only fourteen. _

_As for my second offense, your suspicions are, to some point, correct. I was less than impressed with the behavior your mother and younger sisters exhibited at the balls we all attended. And I did share my opinions with Mr. Potter. But I can assure you; I do not condone the idea of him marrying my sister for her fortune, as his aunt Lady Umbridge wants. As you may have suspected, Umbridge's reason to invite me to Rosings was to bring up the possibility of a union between Harry and Romilda. Though I always considered him an ideal prospect for her, I can see now that marrying a man who is in love with another would only condemn my sister to a life of unhappiness. _

_So now I must run to try and mend my mistakes. Hopefully, you will hear encouraging news soon. _

_Yours _

_Draco Malfoy_


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione arrived at Longbourne to find the place thrown into chaos. Mrs. Weasley had taken to her bed, sickened by the situation of her youngest daughter. Daphne and Astoria had been confined to their rooms, their mother fretful of any more unpleasant surprises. And Mr. Weasley was gone.

"He went to look for her and that man," said Ginny, her soft features for once showing disdain. "But I am afraid poor Papa is gone on a fool's errand. He has no idea where to start looking. He was going to try and find someone in the regiment that could know of Mclaggen's whereabouts."

Hermione sighed.

"We may not be alone in this, sister. I do not know enough, but someone else is aware of our situation, and I think he is willing to help."

"Who?" asked Ginny baffled.

"Mr. Malfoy."

"Malfoy? But why? Why would he want to entangle himself in this unpleasant business?"

"Because you were right about him, Ginny. There's a reason why he is Mr. Potter's closest friend."

"You have come to like him," the redheaded girl offered in understanding.

Hermione nodded. "And I think he may have come to like me a little."

Two days later, their father returned, looking defeated.

"It's as if the earth swallow them. I am afraid she is lost. No way that man will ever marry her. And now all of you are also tainted by her recklessness. I am sorry, I have failed you all."

Hermione and Ginny sat with him in silence. For once, the family didn't sit together for supper, all choosing to take their meal in solitude. Suddenly, as they were about to go to bed, there was a knock on the door. A courier brought an urgent letter.

_My dearest family_

_Be all prepared to receive my beloved husband and me for mid-day meal tomorrow. Oh, what joy it is, to know I am a married woman now, and therefore, most prominent among my sisters. But fret not, for I am sure now that I am Mrs. Mclaggen, I will introduce my poor sisters to other men of quality, and they will all be saved from spinsterhood. All thanks to me, your gracious sister._

_I look forward to seeing you all and receive your congratulations. _

_Mrs. Lavender Mclaggen. _

"How is this even possible?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Because he saw the value in my dear, dear Lavender," shouted Mrs. Weasley, overjoyed. "A married daughter, and at seventeen! Oh, I always knew my Lav Lav was a special girl. We must prepare the house for their arrival tomorrow!" she kept babbling while going to alert the servants of an early morning.

Mr. Weasley spoke to his elder daughters.

"You two know that your mother is certainly mistaken. Pray tell, what do you think happened?"

Hermione had an idea but decided to wait until she could be certain.

"We will have to ask Lavender tomorrow, Papa."

The newlyweds arrived a little past noon. The bride was, of course, resplendent and louder than ever. The groom had the good grace to look embarrassed. Lavender demanded congratulations and reverence from all her sisters and bathed in her mother's adoration. When her father refused to shake her new husband's hand, she scoffed.

"Papa is behaving just like that horrid man Malfoy. Why do they have to treat my dear Mclaggen so rudely all the time?"

"What do you mean just like that man Malfoy," her father roared.

Lavender rolled her eyes in the most impertinent way.

"He was the one that discovered our little love nest. And then he just yelled and yelled at poor Mclaggen as if he did not trust that he was planning to marry me as soon as he could get some money and pay some urgent debts. And then Malfoy went, of his own will mind you, found those horrid debtors, paid them, and then came to rub it all in my dear one's face. As if my darling didn't know how to handle his own business. And then practically marched us to be married, not giving me any time to plan a proper wedding or ask Papa for money to get the gowns I needed to be a beautiful bride. I had to marry in the clothes I was wearing, no pomp nor circumstance. It was atrocious."

Mr. Weasley's face went through all shades, baffled by this story. Indeed, this man, Malfoy, had saved his daughter from ruin. But why? And at what cost? What kind of dowry must have he paid to get such a careless girl made an honest woman?

The couple stayed only until the next day, to Mrs. Weasley's dismay. She was hoping they would take a big house close to the family. With what money, her husband and eldest daughters could not understand. But alas, Lavender was now the wife of a military man, and he was promptly expected in his new regiment, a commission that the bride let slip had also been paid by Mr. Malfoy. By now, Mr. Weasley was wondering if selling his soul would collect enough to repay the man.

They had just fared well to the young couple when an elegant carriage screeched to a halt in front of the house. From it, a small, angry figure got off. It was Lady Umbridge.

"I demand to see a Miss Ginevra Weasley, alone," she spat, not bothering to introduce herself to the family.

"You can hardly ask to be left alone with a young lady you have never met," said Hermione, walking in front of her sister.

"Very well, then I will put this creature in her place in front of her family—shame on all of you for raising such a viper. Miss Ginevra Weasley, I'm here to warn you to stay away from my nephew. Mr. Potter is to marry Miss Romilda Malfoy, a girl much superior to you."

"That is not true!" Hermione interrupted harshly.

"How dare you? What do you know of my business, you foolish girl?" screamed the woman, eyes bulging.

"I know that Mr. Malfoy wants his sister to be happy. And she won't be if she marries a man who is in love with another," she replied, head held high.

Lady Umbridge snorted.

"My nephew has already made his choice!" she assured.

"I have," an angry, trembling male voice said from the door.


	10. Chapter 10

They all turned to see Mr. Potter standing by the door, panting, more nervous than he had ever been in his life, but also never more certain. He had galloped from Netherfield Park as fast as he could when he received a note that Lady Umbridge left in passing informing him that she would take care of what she called the "nasty Weasley business" once and for all.

"I am to marry Miss Ginevra Weasley, aunt, that is if she will have me," he said, looking at Ginny. The redhead girl nodded in assent, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Lady Umbridge went purple in the face, looking around, not knowing what to say or do. Another male voice saved her the trouble.

"Allow me to escort you to your carriage, Madam," said Mr. Malfoy, who had accompanied Mr. Potter to show his support. He quickly removed the unwanted woman from the house, helping her onto the carriage and ordering it away. Hermione followed him outside to give the newly engaged couple a moment and to enjoy the relief of watching Lady Umbridge leave their lives. When the carriage got on the road, Malfoy faced the girl behind him.

"I hope you are well, Miss Hermione. Your family needs to forgive us. I was helping Harry concoct a much better proposal, but we had to rush when we found out his aunt was on the way."

She chuckled, tears of joy pooling in her eyes.

"I am well now. Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. You saved both my sisters from unhappiness. How could I ever repay you?"

He took her hand and kissed it.

"Would you ask your father if he will grant me an audience? After he is done with Mr. Potter, of course."

She assented and ran to find Mr. Weasley.

Hermione waited for Mr. Potter to walk out of her father's studio. It took only a few minutes for the young man to burst joyfully out of there. He approached with a big smile and kissed both her cheeks.

"I am pleased to announce that I get to call you, my sister, Miss Hermione. Thank you. For everything. I am to be the happiest man alive."

"You will be, dear brother, for no one shall love you the way our dear Ginny will. Now go, your betrothed awaits you."

She saw him skip happily to look for Ginny. Hermione took a deep breath and entered the studio.

"Papa? Mr. Malfoy is here too, and he requested to speak to you in private."

"Time to pay the piper," said Mr. Weasley, signaling that Malfoy should be sent in.

Hermione went to get him, heart hammering in her chest. He felt her proximity and turned, offering a nervous look and a soft smile. He didn't seem like a man that was about to talk business and significant amounts of money. Dare she say it? He looked like a man in love.

She waited outside, pacing. Suddenly the door opened, and Malfoy walked out, sparing her only a quick gaze that she couldn't read before heading for the door. Hermione felt a rush of panic and entered the studio.

"Papa?" she asked timidly.

Mr. Weasley huffed.

"The nerve on that man. I am not a pauper, you know? How dare he insinuate that I will not be able to pay whatever he offered Mclaggen in that sordid deal?" the old man stood up to pace, making big angry gestures with his hands. "How dare he think that because my youngest daughter is a fool, I will have to resource to selling my brightest one to pay him? The nerve, I'm telling you, the nerve!"

"I don't understand," Hermione said. Mr. Weasley stood in front of his daughter, hands on her shoulders.

"That prideful oaf dared to say to me that he didn't want any money back. He said that the only thing he would want from me was your hand. Your hand, Hermione! But fret not, my dear. I did not sell you to that buffoon Lockhart; I must certainly not give you away to a man that has nothing but his money to recommend him. I will force him to give me a number, and I will pay him back, so he is out of our lives."

Hermione's eyes pooled with anguish tears.

"But papa, what if I have changed my mind about him?"

"What do you mean, dove?" Mr. Weasley's face was now full of confusion.

"I know I called him prideful and prejudiced, but it was my pride that was hurt when I thought him indifferent to my charms," she gave a mirthless chuckle. "I got to know him when I was in Hunsford. I spoke my mind to him, Papa, and he listened to me. Then this whole Lavender debacle happened, and he, he fixed it because he couldn't stand how distraught I was. He did it for me," she concluded, looking at her father in the eye.

"And you have come to love him, haven't you?" Mr. Weasley asked though the answer was obvious. She simply nodded.

"Oh, dear, I'm sorry. I did not know. And now, I have created a bigger mess. He's going back to Netherfield Park to gather his things, and he will be gone soon. Don't worry, my dear, fetch my horse, and I will get there before he can leave."

Hermione ran out, calling for a servant to bring the horse, but instead of sending it to her father, she mounted and galloped away. Soon she was entering Netherfield Park, where a carriage was being loaded. She saw Malfoy walking out of the house toward it, and she heightened her speed. Malfoy was about to climb on the carriage when the noise of fast approaching hoofs called his attention. His heart skipped a bit when he saw who the rider was. She slowed the horse down, and he grabbed the reins to help stop it. When she tried to dismount, Malfoy held her by the waist and put her down gracefully. They faced each other expectantly.

"My father, he didn't know my feelings. He doesn't pry, so he only knew of my first impression of you. But now he knows. And he will happily give his blessing. That is if you would…"

Her words got cut by soft lips covering hers. He leaned his forehead on hers and whispered.

"I will be proud to call you my wife."

FIN


End file.
